


Am I No Good To You Now"

by Jordy___9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ivar and his sister love each other dearly, SMUTTTTTTTTTTTT, Smut, Very Detailed Smut, incest as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: Ivar is in love with his half sister, and she is in love with him. It has reached the point that they can not ignore the feeling much longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was request by an anon on tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy.

You are the sister to the sons of Aslaug, your mother and Ragnar, your surrogate father. When you were born, it was clear to everyone that you are not Ragnar’s child. Everyone knows who your father is, and your mother is ashamed of it. Your father, Harbard had conceived you with your mother before leaving. The only reason your mother really kept you around was for you are a girl, she had always wanted a daughter and you have your father’s powers. You have never met your real father, nor do you wish to meet him. Even though you are the child of his wife’s unloyalty, Ragnar treats you as his own. If you ask his sons, they will say that he loves you more than he will ever love them.  
You and your brother Ivar are the closest, for you help him. Due to you inheriting your father’s powers, you can help Ivar with his pains. Now, Ivar was only a baby when your father helped him in the past, but he does not remember him well. Since you are always with Ivar, you have grown accustomed to his temper and hotheadedness. Over time Ivar had grown rather fond of you, so fond that people have started rumors of you two being more than siblings. You thought nothing of it, for you thought it to be false. But that changed when you overheard a conversation between Ivar and your brother Ubbe.  
During the conversation Ivar had admitted to Ubbe about his feelings towards you. Most people would be disgusted by hearing this, but you had to admit, you were happy. Although you did not show it, you had the same feelings for Ivar. You spend all waking hours with him, and even have to sleep with him in case he wakes in pain. At least to you, you had never seen Ivar as a brother, and little did you know he had never viewed you as a sister. Ivar sees you as a wife more than a sister, you love and care for him more than a normal sibling would care for their brother.  
Your reading is interrupted by a knock on your chamber door, causing you to slightly jump. Setting your book down on your large bed, you stand and smooth out your skirt before walking to the door. Opening it you see Ragnar, he was standing there with a grin on his withered face. You gasp and throw your arms around him, surprised to see him.  
Pulling back, you look up at him. “When did you arrive home?”  
“I had just arrived, I thought I would stop and see you before the feast tonight.”  
Smiling, you hug him once more. “I am sure the boys would like to know you are home. Last I heard they were heading to the training ground.”  
Ragnar leans down and places a small kiss on your head, before starting down the hall. You watch as he leaves, happy to have him back at the house. Of course you always fear for his being when he is not home. Realizing that he had said that there will be a feast to night, you close your door and head towards your closet to find an outfit for tonight. Looking through the clothing you have, you decide on a black skirt that has cuts down it, causing it to show a bit of both of your legs. You pair the skirt with a white blouse and a corset over top of that.  
Knowing that you will still have time before the feast, you leave your clothing on the bed. Deciding that you should go and see if the boys are back and if they need anything, you head out to the hall. You quietly hum to yourself as you walk towards the grand hall, where they will most likely be if they are home. Walking into the grand hall, you see everyone sitting at the large supper table.  
Hvitserk is the first to notice your presences, “Ah sister, there you are.”  
You smile at him, before sitting down between Ragnar and Ivar. “Hello Hvitserk, how was training?”  
“It was great, Ivar and I sword fought. I-”  
“And I had completely beat you.” Ivar interrupts him, and he smirks at Hvitserk.  
Glaring at his younger brother, Hvitserk speaks. “I let you win.”  
“If that is what you would like to think, go ahead.”  
Aslaug speaks up, not wanting them to fight in front of their father who just got back. “Okay you two, that is enough.”  
The two glare at each other before entering knew conversations. You and Ivar began to speak, talking about the training and what you did today. While you two talked, you feel Ivar’s fingers lightly brush against your leg. Try as hard as you can to ignore it, your body reacts to his touch and a shiver goes down your spine. As it continues you began to feel a little hot under the collar, and you decide to and clean yourself before the feast. You excuse yourself, and head towards the washroom close to your chambers.  
Once you are inside you close the door and lean against it. You know it is wrong, for he is your brother. No brother and sister should feel this way for each other, but you two do. Getting undressed, you grab the hot water in the room and began to fill the sizeable tub. Once it is filled to your liking, you slowly lower yourself into the water. Sighing as the water ingolfs your form, you close your eyes and lean your head back. You try to get Ivar out of our mind, trying to calm the arousing feeling down in your groin.  
As you lay there enjoying your time in the warming bath, your relaxation is interrupted. A knock on the door slightly startles you, and causes you to snap your eyes open and look towards it.  
Calming down your heartbeat, you call to the person on the other side. “Who is it?”  
“Ivar.” Once he finishes speaking, you sigh.  
“Is something wrong?” You were hoping he will say no, so you can have more alone time.  
“I need to talk with you. May I come in?” That was the question you were dreading.  
Bringing your knees against your chest, trying to hide your breast. “Of course.”  
You hear the door knob being messed with before the door finally pops open. Pushing it a little wider, Ivar comes crawling into the room. Once he is fully in the room, he turns to close the door and leans against it. You look over at him and he is just staring at you. Neither of you talk yet, just staring at one another. Ivar’s eyes follow a water droplet, it drops down your eyelash over your lips; as it does this Ivar licks his. Your face warms up and he keeps watching as it slides down your chin to your neck, as it runs down to disappear between your breast. Looking back to your eyes, Ivar’s eyes had darken a few shade, and your body shudders.  
Swallowing, you began to speak. “What is it you need to speak about?”  
Ivar leans his head to the side and looks at you, almost staring into your soul. “Why did you randomly leave the grand hall?”  
“Because I need to wash up bef-”  
He interrupts you. “Do not lie to me. Did you or did you not leave because I was touching you?”  
Sighing, you knew he was going to bring that up. “Ivar, I did not leave because you had touched me. I felt that it was a perfect time to go and get washed up, for I do not want to look unwashed for the feast to night.”  
You look down and play with the water while you say your next words. “Besides, you know I enjoy it when you touch me.”  
Ivar begins to move around and you hear him dragging himself towards your tub. Soon you feel his hand running up and down your arm, you slightly glance over at him. His eyes are moving across your water drenched body as his hand rubs over your arm and the little bit of leg he can touch.  
“That I do, you enjoy me touching you as much as I enjoy doing it.”  
Ivar keeps sliding his hand over the parts of your body he can, causing a tingling sensation to form along the way. He brings his hand up to your arm again, sliding it up. His hand moves up till his hands are cupping your face. He moves your head so you two are staring at each other’s eyes. You notice him leaning closer over the edge of the tub, and you subconsciously lean in well. As you two lean closer, your lips lightly touch. Freezing when they touch, you both look at each other in the eye making sure it is fine.  
Soon it seems that you both can not hold back any longer, and you two move. You open your mouth slightly, and Ivar does the same. As yours lips touch each others, your hand shots up to grab Ivar’s hair. While you two are kissing, you feel Ivar lightly drag his tongue over your lips. As your body lightly shakes, you let your mouth open slightly. Ivar pushes his tongue into your mouth, instantly both of your tongues danced together. Needing to breath you and Ivar pull apart, his warm breath fanning your face and yours fanning his.  
You bite your lip as you look at him, and Ivar is still staring at your lips. A knock on the wash room door, startled you both.  
You clear your throat before you speak. “Yes?”  
You hear Ubbe’s voice come through the door. “Have you seen Ivar at all?”  
“No, I told you that I was going to bath when I left the grand hall. He was still there when I left.”  
Ivar gets an evil grin and starts to lightly press his lips to your neck. This makes you sigh blissfully, and almost forget that your oldest brother is outside the door.  
“Damn, okay. Sorry for bothering you, Sister.”  
You listen as he walks away, and once you can not hear his steps you speak to Ivar. “You have to go.”  
Ivar pulls away from your neck and looks at you. “Why because Ubbe is looking for me?”  
“Ivar, they can not know or get a slight suspicion that we are in here together.”  
“Fine, I’ll go.” He sounds angry, and you start to feel guilty.  
As he gets to the door, you get out of the bath and grab a towel. Of course, you feel Ivar’s eyes on you before he closes the door. You close your eyes and think what had happened all over again. It felt so right, it felt amazing, but you know it is wrong. Yet you still wanted more, you wanted more than just his lips against yours. Shaking your head to rid the thoughts from your mind, you wrap a towel around you tightly. Heading towards the door, you hope that no one comes walking down the hall and sees you. Of course with your luck, Sigurd is walking towards the grand hall as you cross to head to your chambers.  
“You already have Ivar thinking incestrious thoughts, you do not need to seduce another brother.”  
You roll your eyes at his comment. “Even if I was not your sister, I would be disgusted by you wanting me.”  
Pushing open your chamber doors you walking, leaving Sigurd just glaring at you. Once inside you close the door and walk towards your vanity. As you sit down, you reach for a brush and began to unknot your hair. Finishing that, you began to apply a few products to your face. As you finish that, you look at all your jewelry deciding what will match your outfit for the feast. Picking a velvet choker with a small pendent on hanging off, you walk over to your bed. Dropping your towel, you began to dress yourself.  
Once you are finished getting your clothing on, you head for your door once more. As you near the grand hall, you can hear music being played and people chatting. Rounding the corner, you see the hall is filled with bodies. People dancing, talking, drinking and eating all around. Carefully you make your way to the table your brothers are sitting at with a group of other men around their ages. As you get closer your brothers and a few of the other men greet you. Giving a greeting back, you look at Ubbe who was closest to you.  
“Do you know where mother or father are?”  
“No, I have not seen them since the beginning of the feast. Here sit with us till they get back.” Ubbe scoots over to give you a seat between him and Ivar.  
You take a seat and accept the mead that is passed to you. Everyone at the table proceed to have conversations. Not really talking to the men, you keep your eyes down at your tankard. As you sit there minding your own business you feel something nudge you foot. You look up to see one of the men grinning at you, this must be the one who hit your foot. To confirm your thoughts, he nudges your foot once again.  
He leans closer towards the table. “You look dazzling, My Princess.” He grabs your hand and brings it to his mouth.  
You lightly blush at his words. “Thank you, ..”  
“Laird.”  
“Thank you, Laird. That is very kind of you to say.”  
Ivar had obviously seen the interaction, and he was not pleased. If you had been looking at him, you would see that his jaw was clenched and his face was slowly growing red. As you and Laird continue to talk, Ivar becomes more jealous. While you are laughing at a joke Laird had said, you feel a hand grip your thigh. You glance down to see the hand belong to Ivar, and it was gripping your leg tightly.  
You place your own hand over his, trying to calm him down. Laird keeps speaking to you and you keep responding, which does not help. Everytime Laird makes you laugh, Ivar seemed to move his hand higher up. His hand is far enough up your thigh that you are certain that he can feel the heat radiating off your sex. You try not to focus on his hand, using all your will to keep the blush off your face.  
Putting that cocky grin on his face, Laird speaks. “You know, Princess, that blouse really presents your breasts.”  
Your face gets hot, not only from Laird’s comment but Ivar’s finger brushes against your linen covered vagina. Seeing your face turn pink, Laird’s grin widens and he licks his lips.  
“I would love to see them, if you are willing to show.”  
Ivar digs his nails into your thigh, breaking skin. “Oh no. I am sorry, Laird but I would rather not.”  
You push Ivar’s hand off of your thigh, and stand up. Once you are standing you fix your skirt before looking at your brothers. Hvitserk gives you a confused look, and swallows the piece of meat he has in his mouth.  
“Where are you going?”  
Giving him a smile, you answer. “There is a pain in my head, I am just going to go somewhere quiet for a bit.”  
He nods his head and goes back to his conversation. As you walk away you feel Ivar’s eyes on you the whole time. He knew your head does not hurt, you wanted to get away. But he did not know who you wanted to get away from, him or the bastard who was flirting with you. Ivar wanted to follow you, to speak to you but he knew he must wait.  
Finally reaching the small study in the grand home, you close the door and let your body relax. You really left to calm down, between the heat of the room and Ivar’s hands on you, you had gotten rather aroused. Sitting in the large chair, you close your eyes and began to take deep breaths. Little did you know, Laird kept making sexual comments about you, which only angered Ivar more.  
In the grand hall, Laird and Ivar had watched you leave. Laird lets out a low whistle, and laughs. A few of the men around him turn to look at him, and asked what he was whistling about.  
“Just thinkin’ about the things I would do to that princess if she gave me the chance.”  
Ubbe and Sigurd hear this and glance over to Ivar, who rolls his jaw and glares at the man. While the other guys laugh, Ivar wants to rip his head from his shoulders.  
Laird looks at your brothers, “I got to know, does your beautiful sister have a partner?”  
Bjorn, who was also sitting with the boys looked at Ivar. “No, she does not.” Ivar’s eyes snap to Bjorn. “But good luck getting her to get in bed with you. She is not one to just sleep around with a man who asks.”  
“I am sure I can get the lass in my bed.” Laird leans back and grins in the direction you had walked off in.  
It was clear that Ivar was angry, his brothers can clearly feel his rage radiating off him. His hands grip his meat horn tightly while glaring at the bastard. Oh how he wanted to wring the man’s neck, for speaking about his love like that. Nudging him, Ubbe gives him a warning look, silently telling him not to do anything rash.  
“I will be going to find mother.” After he speaks, Ivar drops himself from his seat.  
Ivar begins to make his way across the hall, his blood boiling. Of course he was not going to find their mother, he was going to go speak to you. As he makes his away to the mostly empty hall, he stops a slave.  
“Where did (Y/N) go?”  
“She had went to the study, My Prince.”  
Once he hears the slave say the study, he heads towards the door. The slave watches as the youngest Lothbrok son heads toward the room. She wonders what he needs from you, and she wonders if there is more to your relationship than it seems. Not wanting to get in trouble, she rushes off.  
Ivar soon reaches the closed door, and he does not bother to knock. Using his upper body strength to pull him up, he opens the door. As he opens the door, you look over slightly startled. When you see that it is him, you relax, only to tense back up when he stares at you with dark eyes. You stay in the seat waiting for Ivar to move, although you will never admit it; the look Ivar was giving you frightens and excites you.  
Coming into the room, Ivar pushes the door close and keeps making his way toward you. As he draws closer, you feel your heartbeat speed up. Upon reaching you, Ivar leans against the wall beside you. He stares at you, before grinning.  
“Down here.” You just stare at him, not moving. He clenches his jaw, “I am sorry, did you not hear me?”  
You do not speak, you bite your lip. Ivar can sense that you are not going to speak, he shots his hand up. He grabs your calf and pulls you down off the chair.  
“I said down here, that meant you are to come down here with me.” He leans close. “What is something clouding your mind?”  
When you do not answer, Ivar takes that as a yes. He grabs the back of your head and pulls you close, your lips are lightly brushing each other with spoken word.  
“Is your mind clouded with thoughts of that bastard?”  
Feeling as though you should defend Laird, you speak. “He has a name, it is Laird.”  
“I do not give a damn what his name is. You are mine, yet he had the courage to speak of you in such a manner. It also seemed that you enjoyed the bastards presence.”  
Ivar tightens his grip on your head and presses your lips together. You bring your hands up to his tunic, gripping it tightly.  
Pulling away, Ivar speaks in a hushed tone. “Perhaps I must show you that you are mine.”  
Everything happens so fast, you feel your body being pulled then a pair of lips against yours. You are frozen, processing what Ivar has just said. The words he had spoken made your whole body shudder, the idea of your brother taking you as his. It seems that you are not responding fast enough, for Ivar growls lowly against you lips. He pulls away slightly, you can still feel his lips brush yours.  
“What? Am I no good to you now?”  
You look at his stunned. “Of course you are good for me, Ivar! This is ju-”  
“Just wrong, is that what you want to say? It did not feel wrong when we were kissing and you were in the bath, now did it?”  
“That is not what I was going to say! Will you listen to me for a moment?”  
“Then why will you not kiss me now! I thought you feel the way I do.”  
Your eyes soften, and you lean your forehead against him.  
“Oh Ivar, I do feel the same. I-” you stop for a moment and take a breath, “You must realize that people will not view us kindly if we do act upon of feelings.”  
Ivar pulls you down and kisses you softly. “I do not care what those people will think. I just want to make you mine and have you make me yours.”  
After he finishes speaking, Ivar presses his lips against your harder. You decide that you can not resist it anymore. Bringing your hand up to his hair, you get a grip of it and holds him against you. As you two kiss Ivar keeps a hand on you face, while the other one slides its way towards your rear. Once his hand reaches your bum, he grabs you with a tight grip. Whimpering into the kiss, feeling Ivar’s fingers press against your perineum through your linen undergarments. If you were to be honest, no man has touched you that close to your rectum. You always wondered how it would feel to have someone touch you there, but you never one to demand much during sex.  
Your train of thought gets cut off as you feel Ivar push you down to roll your hips together. Pulling away, you place your head against his neck as you roll your hips on your own. Ivar’s breathing has picked up, and he is letting out small moans. You are clenching the back of his tunic and whimpering with need against his neck. You two keep moving your hips together, causing pleasure to erupt as your vagine and cock to rub against one another. The pleasure has clouded your mind, making you only want more than this.  
“Please,” Ivar hums and he keeps moving against you. “Please let me touch you, please.”  
Ivar lets out a groan, you are not sure at what; you begging to touch him or the feeling of you rolling your hips against him. He pushes your hips back, as though he is trying to push you down towards his feet.  
“How about you go down there and get my cock ready for you.” It was more a demand than a question.  
An excited shiver runs down your body as he speaks those words. You shuffle your way down his body, as you get lower you part his legs wider. Lightly rubbing your hand over Ivar’s rather visible tent, a small whimper leaves your mouth as you feel it twitch. You keep moving your hand against his covered arousal, leaning down to mouth at it as well. Ivar can feel your warm breath through his trousers, he also feels as it grows slightly damp due to you licking him. His head thumps against the wall as he leans it back, a deep groan leaving his mouth. You are still teasing him when he pulls your hair lightly.  
“Stop teasing me, woman.” His voice was deep as he stared down at you.  
Mouthing at his cock through his trousers once more, you began to untie his laces. As you pull his trousers down, you can help but let a wanting moan out. Once the clothing was past his groin, his cock had bobbed up and rested against it toned stomach. Ivar’s cock, by gods was it the best one you have seen. It was rather long, the girth of it was large as well. The head is a lovely pink shade, slightly hooded by his foreskin. A vein ran along the underside of his cock, you lick your bottom lip as it twitches. The lovely cock was paired with a set of smooth testicles.  
Ivar just watches as you take in the sight of his cock, the need and want in your eyes made him feel desirable. He watches as you bite your lip and lean down closer to his cock. Once you are close enough, you lick the underside following the vain with your tongue. As your tongue gets the top of his cock, you press a small kiss to the tip before opening your mouth slightly. Ivar moans at the feeling of your warm mouth as you take only his tip in at first. You play with his tip, lightly sucking at time, only giving it little licks over the top. While you are teasing him with your mouth, your hand is down lower. It is rubbing and squeezing his testicles gently.  
It seems that Ivar has gotten impatient, he grabs the back of your head and applies pressure. As he applies the pressure, you take his cock further into his mouth. By time it is almost all in your mouth, you start to gag. Ivar does not stop though, he keeps pushing your head down. Rather soon you are sputtering around his cock, trying to push yourself up. He holds your head down, his hips thrusting up into your mouth. It was clear to you now that he is fucking your mouth as a sign of dominance. Suddenly, he shoves your head down, placing both hands on the back of your head. You are trying to pull your head up, a feeling of anxiety bubbling up at the fact that you can not really breath.  
With a deep groan, Ivar pulls you up and to lay between his legs. He licks his lips at the sight of you, your lips are swollen and wet with your spit. Your eyes have unleashed tears wilted up, and your cheeks are a deep pink color. Ivar leans in to press his lips against yours, immediately pressing his tongue into your mouth. He runs his tongue over every edge of your mouth he can reach. Pulling away, he manhandles you till you are places how he wants. Your back is against his chest, and your head is slightly tilted resting on his neck. He reaches down and moves your legs to rest over his own, he also moves the section of your dress that covers your front. After that was out of the way, he wraps a finger around the sides of your undergarment. Pulling the cloth hard enough, it snaps. He then does the same thing to the other side.  
Grabbing the front of your undergarment, Ivar pulls it away from your body. Before tossing it to the side, Ivar places the garment to his nose and takes a smell. A low growl leaves his throat at the smell, making you whine. Finally tossing it to the side, Ivar trails his hand down your body. Stopping to squeeze your breast tightly, and then he continues down. Reaching your mons pubis, Ivar moves his fingers to press against your clit. A gasp leaves your mouth, and Ivar drags his finger down your pussy lips. He groans at the feeling of how wet you are.  
Moving his fingers over your lips, he stops to apply pressure with one of them. It slowly pushes into your pussy, making you quietly whine. He moves the said finger in and out of your slowly, teasing you just as you had. As you go to grind against his hand, Ivar pulls it away.  
“What do you say?”  
You whine and answer him. “Please, put your fingers in me Ivar.”  
He makes a humming noise, “Nope.”  
“Please, Ivar please fuck me with your fingers. Please, oh please Brother.”  
When you call him brother, he growls and presses two fingers into you. You sigh, and push against his hand. Ivar is moving his fingers at a fast pace, his other hand has snuck down and was rubbing your clit. You close your eyes and moan, you can feel the hot pleasure boiling up. It feels as though you are about to come, and your push against his hand whining little praises.  
“Yes.. uh Ivar keep going.. Oh oh..” You feel a wave of hot pleasure shooting through your body. “Brother!”  
Before the knot could actually break, Ivar pulls his fingers from you. Your hips have not stopped moving, wanting the friction to come back. His fingers are placed in front of your face, letting you see your juices covering the digits. He brings the covered fingers to your mouth, and you lazily open your mouth. Once the fingers are in your mouth, you suck the juices off of them. You whimper at the fact that you are tasting your own sex juices, and off of your brother’s fingers.  
Ivar begins to move you around once more, moving you to be facing him straddling his lap. You both can feel the warmth off of your sexes, both of you are buzzing with arousal. Placing a hand on the back of your head, Ivar leans his forehead against yours.  
“Are you ready?”  
You nod your head, staring into his eyes as he assists you in lowering down on him. As he begins to slip all the way in you, your mouth falls open as you feel your pussy stretches around him. Once your hips are pressed flush against his, you both stay still basking in the feeling. You decide that you need to feel him move inside you, you place your hands on his shoulders. Lifting your body up, you sigh, then you bring yourself back down. Ivar moans at the feeling of you moving on him, but it is obvious that he is growing tired of the slow place fast.  
He growls and grabs your waist, he hold you up slightly. You are lifted as to where his cock is halfway in you, and the rest is out. Looking up at you, Ivar begins to thrust his hips up. Seeing you bite your lip makes him move faster, soon he is plunging his hips up in a animalistic pace. Your eyebrows frown and a loud whine leaves your open mouth. Ivar keeps this assault on your pussy at a constant pace, as you try to push yourself against the pace. Letting your waist go, you finally start to move as well. Due to the strength of his thrust, you nearly get shoved off when you go to meet his thrust.  
As this continues, you reach your hand down to your clit. Ivar has his head on your neck, sucking his own little mark on to you. Feeling the knot begin to pull tightly, your legs shake.  
“Ivar.. oh yes yes.” A noise between a choked sob and a moan leaves your mouth. “So close.. Keep going, please.. Make me cum, brother.. Please so close.”  
As you whine and moan for him to make you find your release, Ivar thrust up harder at a faster pace. Suddenly, you feel boiling hot pleasure spread through your whole body, and your legs shake like crazy. Ivar groans loudly at the feeling of your pussy walls contracting against his cock. You throw your head back as your body shakes through your orgasm.  
“Ooo Ivar.” You continue to chant his name.  
It seems as though you had space out during your orgasm, but Ivar keeps his assault going. He is gripping your waist and has his head buried in your neck. Suddenly Ivar slams you down on his lap with a loud moan. You feel him pulse in you, and the warm feeling of his semen being emptied into you. His hips start to stutter upwards, trying to keep the feeling.  
“(Y/N)..” He draws out your name as he comes down from cloud nine.  
Ivar rests his head on your chest, breathing and trying to calm down his heart rate. Your chin is rested on the top of his head, and you close your eyes. It may be wrong, and no one will agree with the relationship. But you two are the happiest you have ever been, sitting right here. Your clammy skin pressed against each other’s, feeling the pure bliss of your orgasms still. There is no place you two would rather be.


End file.
